priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Let 'Em Roll
Let 'em Roll is a dice type game played for a car (or on one occasion, $100,000) or up to $7,500 in cash. The game is roughly analogous to the dice game Yahtzee. It's similar to Dice Game. Gameplay *Let 'em Roll involves five dice. Each is marked with an image of a car on three sides and cash values of $500, $1,000 and $1,500 on the other three sides. The contestant is given one roll of the dice and can earn more by using three grocery items. The price for the first item is given and the contestant must determine whether the price of the next item in the line is higher or lower than the one preceding it (similar to Card Sharks). The contestant can thus win up to two additional rolls. *To win the car, the contestant must roll an image of a car on all five dice. The contestant moves behind the dice table and the five dice are placed in a container that the contestant dumps down a ramp onto the table surface. If the contestant has won additional rolls, they may return all dice which show cash to the container and roll them again or they may elect to stop and accept whatever cash is showing on the dice. If they haven't won the car on their final roll, they still win the cash showing on the dice. The least a contestant can walk away with is $500. The most a contestant can walk away with is $7,500. Contestants are not allowed to keep cash dice and re-roll cars. *The theoretical probability of rolling a car on one die is 1 in 2 (50%); in two rolls of the same die, it is 3 in 4 (75%); and in three rolls, it is 7 in 8 (87.5%). The theoretical probability of rolling five cars in one roll of the dice is 1 in 32 (3.125%). History *On October 7, 1999 (#1204K), the game's third playing, the free roll was done before playing the grocery item pricing portion and the car was won the first time as well; all other playings had all rolls played after the grocery item pricing portion. *Let 'Em Roll originally had no apostrophe in its name; it was added on November 29, 1999 (#1281K). *On May 10, 2003 (#011SP), during that night's edition of The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular, Let 'em Roll's original table was replaced by a much larger one with a much longer ramp and stairs surrounded by round lights. The enlarged table was carried over to the daytime show on May 30, 2003 (#2565K). A Plexiglass barrier was added around the table on March 9, 2005 (#3203K) to combat a recurring problem of dice flying onto the floor. *The dice were originally made of styrofoam but were not durable enough. On December 5, 2000 (#1612K), the dice were remade out of wood. After the show went to HD in 2008, the dice were remade again, using more plush material. It first appeared on September 29 (#4441K, aired out of order on December 1). *On June 14, 2004 (#2961K), a man named Frank became the first contestant to roll a car on each die. *On June 7, 2007 (#4024K), contestant Katie became the second to play the grocery portion perfectly and roll a car on each die on the first roll. It was also the final playing with Bob Barker. *On October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) and October 17, 2019 (#8854K), as part of Big Money Week, Let 'em Roll was played for $100,000 with its car symbols replaced by Price down dollar signs and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000 on the other three sides. To win the $100,000, the player had to roll dollar signs on all five dice. Contestant Sherrie Irving from the first playing and contestant Paula Radford-Bowen from the second playing, who also appeared as a contestant in 1988, both won all that money with two rolls. *On the October 11, 2017 (#8043K) episode as part of Dream Car Week, Let 'em Roll was played for an $88,365 2017 Jaguar F-Type S Coupe and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000. During that playing, contestant Simara Schneider won $20,000 instead of the car. *Let 'Em Roll has been played perfectly six times, with the most recent being on February 10, 2016 (#7403K). *On the November 7, 2017 (#8082K) episode, a contestant named Kevin Cox won both additional rolls, and then rolled 4 cars and $1,500 on his first roll. To Drew's shock, Kevin then said he would take the $1,500. This visibly rattled Drew, and he repeatedly reminded Kevin he had two rolls left, but he persisted in saying he would take the money, and Drew had to end the game. *On the May 23, 2018 (#8353K) episode as a part of Drew Carey's 60th Birthday Special, Let 'em Roll was played for a $95,155 2018 BMW 640i M and cash values of $2,500, $5,000, $7,500. During that playing, contestant Kasey Reyne won $2,500 instead of the car. *On December 31, 2019, as a part of Best Of 2019 Special, Let 'em Roll was played for $100,000 with its car symbols replaced by Price down dollar signs and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000 on the other three sides. To win the $100,000, the player had to roll dollar signs on all five dice. Contestant Michael (Member of the Thunder-birds) both won all that money within three rolls. Trivia *Let 'Em Roll was only played once on the primetime version -- The 5th edition of ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'' on May 10, 2003 (#011SP). On top of that, it was won with two rolls. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 23. *This game was the last pricing game to premiere in the 1990s. *Let 'Em Roll is similar in concept with Hole in One (or Two), Money Game and Dice Game. *Let 'Em Roll was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4013K, aired out of order on November 9), December 7, 2007 (#4115K), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), and January 15, 2008 (#4142K). Foreign versions *The grocery portion of Let 'em Roll has been adapted on Joe Pasquale's UK version and the 2012 Australian version of The Price Is Right as a pricing game called "Walk the Line." The player is shown five items and must make all four guesses correctly to win a prize. *Most foreign versions of the show model their Let 'em Roll props on the game's original set. While the game is usually played for cars, it is sometimes played for other prizes on Portugal's O Preço Certo em Euros. Also on the Portuguese version (and the last season of BPIR), contestants earned rolls by choosing from one of three prices from one prize. Hitting it on the nose won three rolls, the closest, two and furthest, only one. Gallery Roll.png Let 'Em Roll Product Area.jpg|The dollar sign cards (see below) are replaced by asterisk cards. Let 'Em Roll $5,000.jpg|$5,000! He gladly decides to stop. But what would you have done? Premiere Playing (September 20, 1999, #1181K) letemrollpremiere1.jpg Let Em Roll Premiere 1.jpg|From the first-ever playing of Let 'Em Roll in 1999. letemrollpremiere2.jpg Let Em Roll Premiere 2.jpg|The product table letemrollpremiere3.jpg|The price of the conditioner. letemrollpremiere4.jpg|He says the juice is less than the conditioner and he is right. letemrollpremiere5.jpg|He says the softener is higher than the juice. He is obviously right. Let Em Roll Premiere 3.jpg|Here's Bob demonstrating the game. Let Em Roll Premiere 4.jpg|Hey, Bob didn't do too badly. He got three cars and $3,000 for his "inspiration roll." Let Em Roll Premiere 5.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his first roll: 4 cars and $1,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollpremiere6.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his second roll: $500. He decides to roll again. letemrollpremiere7.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his final roll: $1,000. letemrollpremiere8.jpg|He didn't win the car, but $1,000 isn't too shabby. It's only the first playing, so expect a win to come soon. First Let' em Roll Car Winner (October 7, 1999, #1204K) letemrollfirstcarwin1.jpg letemrollfirstcarwin2.jpg letemrollfirstcarwin3.jpg letemrollfirstcarwin4.jpg|On her first roll, she has 4 cars and $500. letemrollfirstcarwin5.jpg|She says the Snuggle softener is less expensive than the Citracal supplement. letemrollfirstcarwin6.jpg|She is correct. letemrollfirstcarwin7.jpg|She says the crackers are less expensive than the Snuggle softener. letemrollfirstcarwin8.jpg|She is correct. She has 2 more rolls. letemrollfirstcarwin9.jpg|On her second roll, she has $1,000. She decides to roll again. letemrollfirstcarwin10.jpg|On her last roll, she has 1 car! letemrollfirstcarwin11.jpg letemrollfirstcarwin12.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $20,870 Saturn L200 (November 27, 2002, #2323K) letemrollsaturnl200-1.jpg letemrollsaturnl200-2.jpg letemrollsaturnl200-3.jpg letemrollsaturnl200-4.jpg|She says the Dole fruit bowl is less expensive than the lotion. letemrollsaturnl200-5.jpg|She is correct. She says the Clorox bleach is more expensive than the Dole fruit bowl. letemrollsaturnl200-6.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollsaturnl200-7.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $2,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollsaturnl200-8.jpg|On her second roll, she has $1,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollsaturnl200-9.jpg|On her last roll, she has 1 car and $500. letemrollsaturnl200-10.jpg|So she wins the minimum of $500, which is not too shabby. Last Playing with the Original Smaller Table (April 28, 2003, #2521K) letemroll(4-28-2003)1.jpg letemroll(4-28-2003)2.jpg letemroll(4-28-2003)3.jpg letemroll(4-28-2003)4.jpg|He says the pain reliever is more expensive than the bowls. letemroll(4-28-2003)5.jpg|He is correct. letemroll(4-28-2003)6.jpg|He says the shave gel is less expensive than the pain reliever. letemroll(4-28-2003)7.jpg|He is correct. He has 3 rolls. letemroll(4-28-2003)8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 1 car and $3,500. He decides to roll again. letemroll(4-28-2003)9.jpg|On his second roll, he has $4,000. He decides to stop. letemroll(4-28-2003)10.jpg Debut of Let 'Em Roll's Larger Table (May 10, 2003, #011SP) letemrollmds1.jpg letemrollmds2.jpg letemrollmds3.jpg letemrollmds4.jpg letemrollmds5.jpg|She says the medicine is higher than the eggs. She is correct. letemrollmds6.jpg|She says the antacid is lower than the medicine. She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollmds7.jpg|Her first roll: 3 cars and $2000. She decides to roll again. letemrollmds8.jpg|Her second roll: 2 cars. letemrollmds9.jpg letemrollmds10.jpg letemrollmds11.jpg Serena's Win in Let 'em Roll NOTE: This was the first of her two pricing games in that very same episode, the second was Switch? (April 8, 2004, #2874K, aired out of order on April 15) letemrollserena2004-1.jpg letemrollserena2004-2.jpg letemrollserena2004-3.jpg letemrollserena2004-4.jpg|She says the Dole pineapple slices are less expensive than the Greased Lightning cleaner. letemrollserena2004-5.jpg|She is correct. letemrollserena2004-6.jpg|She says the Absrobine Jr. back patch is more expensive than the Dole pineapple slices. letemrollserena2004-7.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 rolls. letemrollserena2004-8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $1,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollserena2004-9.jpg|On her second roll, she has 1 car and $1,000. She decides to roll again. letemrollserena2004-10.jpg|On her final roll, she has 1 car! letemrollserena2004-11.jpg letemrollserena2004-12.jpg letemrollserena2004-13.jpg letemrollserena2004-14.jpg letemrollserena2004-15.jpg letemrollserena2004-16.jpg letemrollserena2004-17.jpg A Technical Win in Let 'em Roll (January 6, 2005, #3114K) letemrolltechnicalwin2005-1.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-2.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-3.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-4.jpg|She says the Udderly Smooth hand & body lotion is less expensive than the olive oil. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-5.jpg|She is correct. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-6.jpg|She says the Caltrate calcium supplement is more expensive than the Udderly Smooth lotion. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-7.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 rolls. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 4 cars and a tipped-over $1,000. So, she has to re-roll that one. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-9.jpg|This is part of her first roll. She has rolled $1,000. She decides to roll again. letemrolltechnicalwin2005-10.jpg|Her second roll is tipped over. But, Bob has decided to give Judith the 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS hatchback worth $14,035! letemrolltechnicalwin2005-11.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-12.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-13.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-14.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-15.jpg letemrolltechnicalwin2005-16.jpg Final Playing and Perfection with Bob Barker (June 7, 2007, #4024K) letemroll(6-7-2007)1.jpg letemroll(6-7-2007)2.jpg letemroll(6-7-2007)3.jpg letemroll(6-7-2007)4.jpg|She says the supplement is more expensive than the softener. letemroll(6-7-2007)5.jpg|She is correct. letemroll(6-7-2007)6.jpg|She says the skin cream is less expensive than the supplement. letemroll(6-7-2007)7.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemroll(6-7-2007)8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 5 cars!!! letemroll(6-7-2007)9.jpg|''She'' can't believe she's made history, but then again, neither can we! letemroll(6-7-2007)10.jpg letemroll(6-7-2007)11.jpg letemroll(6-7-2007)12.jpg Andrea's $2,500 Win With Only One Roll (October 30, 2008, #4484K, aired out of order on October 16) letemrollandrea1.jpg letemrollandrea2.jpg letemrollandrea3.jpg letemrollandrea4.jpg letemrollandrea5.jpg|Andrea says the Gold Bond lotion is less expensive than the Whink drain cleaner. letemrollandrea6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. letemrollandrea7.jpg|Andrea says the Ester-C vitamin supplement is less expensive than the Gold Bond lotion. letemrollandrea8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. Andrea only has 1 roll. letemrollandrea9.jpg|On her only roll, she has 3 cars and $2,500. letemrollandrea10.jpg letemrollandrea11.jpg letemrollandrea12.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $22,600 Mini Cooper Convertible (November 18, 2008, #4512K, aired out of order on November 14 at night) letemrollminiconvertible1.jpg letemrollminiconvertible2.jpg letemrollminiconvertible3.jpg letemrollminiconvertible4.jpg|She says the cat litter is less expensive than the lotion. letemrollminiconvertible5.jpg|She is correct. She says the supplement is more expensive than the cat litter. letemrollminiconvertible6.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollminiconvertible7.jpg|On her first roll, she has 2 cars and $2,000. She decides to roll again. letemrollminiconvertible8.jpg|On her second roll, she has 3 cars! letemrollminiconvertible9.jpg letemrollminiconvertible10.jpg letemrollminiconvertible11.jpg letemrollminiconvertible12.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $22,900 Restored 1975 Corvette Stingray (February 13, 2009, #4625K) letemroll75corvettestingray1.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray2.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3a.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3b.jpg|They said the lotion is higher than the hot pockets. They are correct. letemroll75corvettestingray3c.jpg|They said the supplement is less than the lotion. But they are wrong. letemroll75corvettestingray4.jpg|They have 2 rolls. letemroll75corvettestingray5.jpg|On their first roll, they have 4 cars and $1500. They decide to roll again. letemroll75corvettestingray6.jpg|On their second roll, they have a car! letemroll75corvettestingray7.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray8.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $29,900 Vintage 1955 Thunderbird (February 10, 2010, #5033K) letemroll55thunderbird1.jpg letemroll55thunderbird7.jpg letemroll55thunderbird8.jpg letemroll55thunderbird9.jpg|She says the decorations are less than the foot cream. letemroll55thunderbird10.jpg|She is correct. She says the bleach is less than the decorations. letemroll55thunderbird11.jpg|She is correct. letemroll55thunderbird2.jpg|She has 3 rolls. letemroll55thunderbird3.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $2500. She decides to roll again. letemroll55thunderbird4.jpg|On her second roll, she has a car and $1500. She decides to roll again. letemroll55thunderbird5.jpg|On her third roll, she has a car!!! letemroll55thunderbird6.jpg First Let 'em Roll Perfection with Drew Carey (March 4, 2010, #5064K) letemrolljasmine1.jpg letemrolljasmine2.jpg letemrolljasmine3.jpg letemrolljasmine4.jpg|She says the motor oil is less expensive than the pasta sauce. letemrolljasmine5.jpg|She is correct. letemrolljasmine6.jpg|She says the skin cream is more expensive than the motor oil. letemrolljasmine7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. She has 2 rolls. letemrolljasmine8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 5 cars!!! letemrolljasmine9.jpg letemrolljasmine10.jpg letemrolljasmine11.jpg letemrolljasmine12.jpg letemrolljasmine13.jpg Second Let 'em Roll Perfection with Drew Carey (May 18, 2010, #5172K) letemrolljeffory1.jpg letemrolljeffory2.jpg letemrolljeffory3.jpg letemrolljeffory4.jpg|He says the cookies are more expensive than the soap. letemrolljeffory5.jpg|He is incorrect. letemrolljeffory6.jpg|He says the cleaner is less expensive than the cookies. letemrolljeffory7.jpg|He is correct. He has 2 rolls. letemrolljeffory8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 5 cars!!! letemrolljeffory9.jpg letemrolljeffory10.jpg letemrolljeffory11.jpg letemrolljeffory12.jpg letemrolljeffory13.jpg letemrolljeffory14.jpg Let 'em Roll for a 1957 Chevrolet Two-Ten worth $27,990 (October 21, 2010, #5274K) letemroll1957chevy1.jpg letemroll1957chevy2.jpg letemroll1957chevy3.jpg letemroll1957chevy4.jpg|She says the Tide laundry detergent is more expensive than the prunes. letemroll1957chevy5.jpg|She is correct. letemroll1957chevy6.jpg|She says the Stouffer's macaroni & Cheese more expensive than the Tide laundry detergent. letemroll1957chevy7.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 rolls. letemroll1957chevy8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 2 cars and $4,000. She decides to roll again. letemroll1957chevy9.jpg|On her second roll, she has 1 car and $1,000. She decides to roll again. letemroll1957chevy10.jpg|On her last roll, she has 2 cars! letemroll1957chevy11.jpg letemroll1957chevy12.jpg letemroll1957chevy13.jpg letemroll1957chevy14.jpg letemroll1957chevy15.jpg letemroll1957chevy16.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $17,915 Hyundai Elantra Touring GLS (February 7, 2011, #5431K) letemrollhyundaielantratouring1.jpg letemrollhyundaielantratouring2.jpg letemrollhyundaielantratouring3.jpg letemrollhyundaielantratouring4.jpg|He says the Turtles chocolate candy is more expensive than the Kernel Season's popcorn seasoning. letemrollhyundaielantratouring5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollhyundaielantratouring6.jpg|He says the Capzasin arthritis pain relief is more expensive than the Turtles chocolate candy. letemrollhyundaielantratouring7.jpg|He is correct again. He has 3 rolls. letemrollhyundaielantratouring8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 2 cars and $3,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollhyundaielantratouring9.jpg|On his second roll, he has 1 car and $2,000. letemrollhyundaielantratouring10.jpg|On his final roll, he has $2,000. letemrollhyundaielantratouring11.jpg letemrollhyundaielantratouring12.jpg letemrollhyundaielantratouring13.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $26,165 Mazda MX-5 Sport (April 6, 2011, #5513K) letemrollmazdamx5miata1.jpg letemrollmazdamx5miata2.jpg letemrollmazdamx5miata3.jpg letemrollmazdamx5miata4.jpg|He says the Kraft Stove Top stuffing is less expensive than the Vitafusion Fiber gummies. letemrollmazdamx5miata5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollmazdamx5miata6.jpg|He says the Reynolds wax paper is more expensive than the Kraft Stove Top stuffing. letemrollmazdamx5miata7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. He has 2 rolls. letemrollmazdamx5miata8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 3 cars and $2,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollmazdamx5miata9.jpg|On his second and last roll, he has 1 car and $1,500. letemrollmazdamx5miata10.jpg Abby Plays Let 'em Roll with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) letemrolljennymccarthy1.jpg letemrolljennymccarthy2.jpg letemrolljennymccarthy3.jpg letemrolljennymccarthy4.jpg|Abby says the soap is less expensive than the coffee. letemrolljennymccarthy5.jpg|She is correct. letemrolljennymccarthy6.jpg|Abby says the drain care is more expensive than the soap. letemrolljennymccarthy7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. Abby has 2 rolls. letemrolljennymccarthy8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $1,500. She decides to roll again. letemrolljennymccarthy9.jpg|On her second and last roll, she has 1 car and $1,500. letemrolljennymccarthy10.jpg letemrolljennymccarthy11.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $22,500 Classic 1955 Buick Century (May 30, 2012, #5993K) letemroll55buickcentury1.jpg letemroll55buickcentury8.jpg letemroll55buickcentury7.jpg letemroll55buickcentury9.jpg|He says the dressing is less than the powder. letemroll55buickcentury10.jpg|He is correct. He says the sweetener is less than the dressing. letemroll55buickcentury11.jpg|He is correct. letemroll55buickcentury2.jpg|He has 3 rolls. letemroll55buickcentury3.jpg|On his first roll, he has 4 cars and $1500. He decides to roll again. letemroll55buickcentury4.jpg|On his second roll, he has $1500. He decides to roll again. letemroll55buickcentury5.jpg|On, his third roll, he has a car! letemroll55buickcentury6.jpg Third Let 'em Roll Perfection with Drew Carey (July 2, 2012, #6021K, aired out of order on July 4) letemrollperfection2012-1.jpg letemrollperfection2012-2.jpg letemrollperfection2012-3.jpg letemrollperfection2012-4.jpg|He says the soda is more expensive than the candy. letemrollperfection2012-5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollperfection2012-6.jpg|He says the apple pie is more expensive than the soda. letemrollperfection2012-7.jpg|He is correct. He has 3 rolls. letemrollperfection2012-8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 5 cars!!! letemrollperfection2012-9.jpg letemrollperfection2012-10.jpg letemrollperfection2012-11.jpg letemrollperfection2012-12.jpg letemrollperfection2012-13.jpg letemrollperfection2012-14.jpg Nazir Plays Let 'em Roll with Charles Barkley (January 21, 2013, #6191K, aired out of order on February 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) letemrollcharlesbarkley1.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley2.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley3.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley4.jpg|Nazir says the pain relief is more expensive than the stain remover. letemrollcharlesbarkley5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollcharlesbarkley6.jpg|Nazir says the honey is more expensive than the pain relief. letemrollcharlesbarkley7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. Nazir has 2 rolls. letemrollcharlesbarkley8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 2 cars and $4,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollcharlesbarkley9.jpg|On his second roll, he has 3 cars!! letemrollcharlesbarkley10.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley11.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley12.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley13.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley14.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley15.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley16.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley17.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley18.jpg letemrollcharlesbarkley19.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $19,900 Fiat 500L Pop (January 16, 2014, #6574K) letemrollfiat500l1.jpg letemrollfiat500l2.jpg letemrollfiat500l3.jpg letemrollfiat500l4.jpg|She says the Armor All protectant wipes are more expensive than the sausage snack. letemrollfiat500l5.jpg|She is correct. letemrollfiat500l6.jpg|She says the walnuts are less expensive than the Armor All protectant wipes. letemrollfiat500l7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. She has 2 rolls. letemrollfiat500l8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 4 cars and $1,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollfiat500l9.jpg|On her second and last roll, she has 1 car! letemrollfiat500l10.jpg letemrollfiat500l11.jpg letemrollfiat500l12.jpg letemrollfiat500l13.jpg letemrollfiat500l14.jpg Let 'em Roll for an $18,725 Honda Insight LX (April 17, 2014, #6704K) letemrollhondainsight1.jpg letemrollhondainsight2.jpg letemrollhondainsight3.jpg letemrollhondainsight4.jpg|He says the Aspercreme pain relief is less expensive than the Bounce dryer bar. letemrollhondainsight5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollhondainsight6.jpg|He says the granola bars are less expensive than the Aspercreme. letemrollhondainsight7.jpg|He is correct. He has 3 rolls. letemrollhondainsight8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 3 cars and $1,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollhondainsight9.jpg|On his second roll, he has 2 cars! letemrollhondainsight10.jpg letemrollhondainsight11.jpg letemrollhondainsight12.jpg letemrollhondainsight13.jpg Let 'em Roll for $100,000 from Season 44 (October 13, 2015, #7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) 100000letemroll1.jpg 100000letemroll1a.jpg 100000letemroll2.jpg|Notice the jacked-up bailout cash values: $2,500, $5,000, and $10,000. That means a cash Yahtzee can be worth $12,500, $25,000, or $50,000. But who wants any of those? 100000letemroll3.jpg 100000letemroll3a.jpg 100000letemroll3b.jpg|She says the sponges are more than the corn bread mix. She is correct. 100000letemroll3c.jpg|She says the butter is more than the sponges. She is correct. She has 3 rolls. 100000letemroll4.jpg|On her first roll, she has 4 dollar signs and $5,000. She decides to roll again. 100000letemroll5.jpg|On her second roll, she has a 5th dollar sign, and she is $100,000 richer! 100000letemroll6.jpg Fourth Let 'em Roll Perfection with Drew Carey (February 10, 2016, #7403K) letemrollperfection2016-1.jpg letemrollperfection2016-2.jpg letemrollperfection2016-3.jpg letemrollperfection2016-4.jpg|She says the cleaner is more expensive than the napkins. letemrollperfection2016-5.jpg|She is incorrect. letemrollperfection2016-6.jpg|She says the candy is more expensive than the cleaner. letemrollperfection2016-7.jpg|She is correct. She has 2 rolls. letemrollperfection2016-8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 5 cars!!! letemrollperfection2016-9.jpg letemrollperfection2016-10.jpg letemrollperfection2016-11.jpg letemrollperfection2016-12.jpg letemrollperfection2016-13.jpg letemrollperfection2016-14.jpg letemrollperfection2016-15.jpg Let 'em Roll for an $88,395 Jaguar F-Type (October 11, 2017, #8043K) letemrolljaguar1.jpg letemrolljaguar2.jpg letemrolljaguar3.jpg|Again, the cash values are jacked up for this playing. Unfortunately, if you win the car, you don't win any cash to pay taxes on it. letemrolljaguar4.jpg letemrolljaguar5.jpg|The price of the dog food is $8.99. Is the soap more or less than the dog food. She says it is less. Is she right? letemrolljaguar6.jpg|Yes, the soap is less than the dog food. Is the freshener more or less than the soap. She says it is less. Is she right? letemrolljaguar7.jpg|Yes she is! She gets 3 rolls. letemrolljaguar8.jpg letemrolljaguar9.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $7,500. She decides to roll again. letemrolljaguar10.jpg|On her second roll, she has $12,500. She decides to roll again. letemrolljaguar11.jpg|On her third roll, she has $20,000. letemrolljaguar12.jpg|She didn't win the Jaguar, but $20,000 is nothing to sneeze at. Kevin's Shocking $1,500 Bailout in Let 'em Roll (November 7, 2017, #8082K) letemrollkevin1.jpg letemrollkevin2.jpg letemrollkevin3.jpg letemrollkevin4.jpg|Kevin says the conditioner is more expensive than the tarnish remover. letemrollkevin5.jpg|He is correct. letemrollkevin6.jpg|Kevin says the antacid is less expensive than the conditioner. letemrollkevin7.jpg|He is correct. Kevin has 3 rolls. letemrollkevin8.jpg|On his first roll, he has 4 cars and $1,500. Surprisingly, he decides to stop. letemrollkevin9.jpg letemrollkevin10.jpg Let 'em Roll for a $95,155 BMW 640i Convertible M-Sport (May 23, 2018, #8535K) letemrollbmw1.jpg letemrollbmw2.jpg letemrollbmw3.jpg|The jacked-up bailout cash returns, however, a $7,500 Yahtzee means a player could win $37,500. That's great, but the BMW is even greater! letemrollbmw4.jpg letemrollbmw5.jpg|She says the dressing is more than the cotton swabs. letemrollbmw6.jpg|She is correct. She says the pain reliever is more than the dressing. letemrollbmw7.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollbmw8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 2 cars and $12,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollbmw9.jpg|On her second roll, she has 2 cars and $2,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollbmw10.jpg|On her third roll, she has $2,500. letemrollbmw11.jpg|She didn't win the car, but $2,500 isn't too shabby. A WWII Veteran Plays Let 'em Roll (September 18, 2018, #8412K) letemrollwwiiveteran1.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran2.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran3.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran4.jpg|He says the sleep aid is more expensive than the pain reliever. letemrollwwiiveteran5.jpg|He is correct. He says the muscle relief is less expensive than the sleep aid. letemrollwwiiveteran6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. He has 2 rolls. letemrollwwiiveteran7.jpg|On his first roll, he has 4 cars and $500. letemrollwwiiveteran8.jpg|On his last roll, he has a car! letemrollwwiiveteran9.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran10.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran11.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran12.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran13.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran14.jpg letemrollwwiiveteran15.jpg Thanksgiving Let 'Em Roll (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivingletemroll1.jpg thanksgivingletemroll2.jpg thanksgivingletemroll3.jpg thanksgivingletemroll4.jpg|She says the Healthy Choice Power Bowls entree is less expensive than the CLR cleaner. thanksgivingletemroll5.jpg|She is correct. thanksgivingletemroll6.jpg|She says the Vick's VapoCool throat drops are less expensive than the Healthy Choice salad bowl. thanksgivingletemroll7.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 rolls. thanksgivingletemroll8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 2 cars and $2,500. She decides to roll again. thanksgivingletemroll9.jpg|On her second roll, she has 1 car and $1,500. She decides to roll again. thanksgivingletemroll10.jpg|On her final roll, she has 2 cars! thanksgivingletemroll11.jpg thanksgivingletemroll12.jpg thanksgivingletemroll13.jpg thanksgivingletemroll14.jpg thanksgivingletemroll15.jpg Erin's One-Roll Playing (May 27, 2019, #8771K, aired out of order on May 20) letemrollerin1.jpg letemrollerin2.jpg letemrollerin3.jpg letemrollerin4.jpg|Erin says the razors are more expensive than the pain reliever. letemrollerin5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. Erin says the Olay body wash is less expensive than the razors. letemrollerin6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. Erin has only 1 roll. letemrollerin7.jpg|On her only roll, she has 3 cars and $2,500. letemrollerin8.jpg letemrollerin9.jpg Let 'em Roll for $100,000 from Season 48 (October 17, 2019, #8854K) letemroll100k2019-1.jpg letemroll100k2019-2.jpg letemroll100k2019-3.jpg|The jacked-up cash values return. That means cash Yahtzees are worth $12,500, $25,000, and $50,000. But we're playing for $100,000 here! letemroll100k2019-4.jpg letemroll100k2019-5.jpg|She says the Tabasco hot sauce is less expensive than the Mr. Clean antibacterial cleaner. letemroll100k2019-6.jpg|She is correct. letemroll100k2019-7.jpg|She says the Cheez-It crackers are more expensive than the Tabasco hot sauce. letemroll100k2019-8.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemroll100k2019-9.jpg|On her first roll, she has $10,000 and 2 dollar signs. She decides to roll again. letemroll100k2019-10.jpg|One cube went onto the floor. So far, she has $12,500. letemroll100k2019-11.jpg|On her official second roll, she has $12,500 and a dollar sign. She decides to roll again. letemroll100k2019-12.jpg|On her final roll, she has 2 dollar signs! She has won $100,000!!! letemroll100k2019-13.jpg letemroll100k2019-14.jpg letemroll100k2019-15.jpg letemroll100k2019-16.jpg letemroll100k2019-17.jpg letemroll100k2019-18.jpg Deion's $4,500 Bailout (December 10, 2019, #8932K) letemrolldeion1.jpg letemrolldeion2.jpg letemrolldeion3.jpg letemrolldeion4.jpg|Deion says the La Famiglia DelGrosso pasta sauce is less expensive than the Glad FreezerWare containers. letemrolldeion5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. letemrolldeion6.jpg|Deion says the TheraWorx muscle cramp relief is more expensive than the La Famiglia DelGrosso pasta sauce. letemrolldeion7.jpg|He is correct. Deion has 2 rolls. letemrolldeion8.jpg|On his first roll, he has $4,500. He decides to keep the cash. letemrolldeion9.jpg letemrolldeion10.jpg Let 'em Roll for $100,000 from the Best of 2019 Special (December 31, 2019, #8962K) letemrollbestof2019-1.jpg letemrollbestof2019-2.jpg letemrollbestof2019-3.jpg|Like in October, the jacked-up bailout cash values from 2015 and 2017 are back: $2,500, $5,000, and $10,000. That means a cash Yahtzee can be worth $12,500, $25,000, or $50,000. But who wants any of those? letemrollbestof2019-4.jpg letemrollbestof2019-5.jpg|He says the Heinz Mayochup sauce is more expensive than the rice chips. letemrollbestof2019-6.jpg|He is correct. letemrollbestof2019-7.jpg|He says the Dove Men+Care hair gel is more expensive than the Heinz Mayochup sauce. letemrollbestof2019-8.jpg|He is correct again. He has 3 rolls. letemrollbestof2019-9.jpg|On his first roll, he has 3 dollar signs and $12,500. He decides to roll again. letemrollbestof2019-10.jpg|On his second roll, he has $12,500. He decides to roll again. letemrollbestof2019-11.jpg|On his third roll, he has 2 dollar signs! He wins $100,000!!! letemrollbestof2019-12.jpg letemrollbestof2019-13.jpg letemrollbestof2019-14.jpg letemrollbestof2019-15.jpg letemrollbestof2019-16.jpg letemrollbestof2019-17.jpg letemrollbestof2019-18.jpg letemrollbestof2019-19.jpg Music Let 'em Roll (January 21, 2020, #8992K) musicletemroll1.jpg musicletemroll2.jpg musicletemroll3.jpg musicletemroll4.jpg|She says the C&H cane sugar is less expensive than the Kashi wheat biscuit cereal. musicletemroll5.jpg|She is correct. musicletemroll6.jpg|She says the Axe deodarant is more expensive than the C&H cane sugar. musicletemroll7.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 rolls. musicletemroll8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 3 cars and $2,000. She decides to roll again. musicletemroll9.jpg|On her second roll, she has 1 car and $1,500. She decides to roll again. musicletemroll10.jpg|On her last roll, she has $1,500. musicletemroll11.jpg musicletemroll12.jpg Karol's $3,000 Bailout (February 10, 2020, #9021K) letemrollkarol1.jpg letemrollkarol2.jpg letemrollkarol3.jpg letemrollkarol4.jpg|Karol says the organic oatmeal is less expensive than the Ben & Jerry's Americone Dream ice cream. letemrollkarol5.jpg|She is correct. letemrollkarol6.jpg|Karol says the Green Giant asparagus spears are less expensive than the organic oatmeal. letemrollkarol7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. Karol has 2 rolls. letemrollkarol8.jpg|On her first roll, she has 2 cars and $3,000. Karol decides to take the cash. letemrollkarol9.jpg letemrollkarol10.jpg letemrollkarol11.jpg Let 'Em Roll Wins Win #1 Let em Roll Win A1.jpg Let em Roll Win A2.jpg Let em Roll Win A3.jpg Let em Roll Win A4.jpg Win #2 You'll notice that this from after the playing table was updated (with a staircase similar to Plinko) and that they added the plastic glass barrier to prevent cubes from falling out. In addition, the cubes themselves were changed from Styrofoam to wood. Let Em Roll Win B1.jpg Let Em Roll Win B2.jpg Let Em Roll Win B3.jpg Let Em Roll Win B4.jpg Let Em Roll Win B5.jpg YouTube Videos Premiere Playing (September 20, 1999, #1181K) $5,000 Win Exact Bid and Let em' Roll (June 10, 2002, #2211K) A Perfect Playing From Bob's Last Season (June 7, 2007, #4024K) Playing for the Coolest Prize Ever First Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (March 4, 2010, #5064K) Second Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (May 18, 2010, #5172K) Perfect Playing from 2012 (July 2, 2012, #6021K, aired out of order on July 4) $100,000 Playing (October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) Perfect playing from 2016 (February 11, 2016, #7404K) A Contestant Really Wants the Cash... (November 7, 2017, #8082K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You Can Try Again Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"L" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:Game of Confidence